Sorrowing Man
by Sheba16
Summary: He protected her,she loved him.But like all things she held dear,he was ripped away from her and destroyed. But what happens when their quests for power entangle? A war between love and hate,the past and the present,and good versus evil erupts.Let the battle for Gotham begin. Bane/OC some TDKR spoilers!
1. Prologue

**Sorrowing Man**

_Sorrowing man, look how worn you've become._  
_You once were Lord of the baron sea._  
_There's blood on our hands, in this perfect madness._  
_You're living on borrowed time._

_Oh how you have lost your way._

_-City & Colour_

**_Authors note: I know I haven't written anything in awhile but I lost and hadn't found any inspiration. That is up until a few days ago. I saw The Dark Knight Rises a few days ago and from the first moment I laid eyes on him, Bane had me captivated. I know he's a bad guy and stuff but I just couldn't help myself. There's just something about him and immediately an idea sparked and now my imagination has been ignited plus that and the fact I heard City and Colours 'Sorrowing Man' and I just picture Bane. There will be some TDKR spoilers so I'm warning you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any characters associated with the comics, movies, or TV shows. I am not making any profit off of this. I only am getting the satisfaction of writing so don't sue!_**

**Now without further adieu...**

**Prologue**

_The screams echoed down the hall, bouncing off the walls and seeping under her door. She smashed the pillow against her head trying to block them out._

_They were coming from the strongest man she had ever known. Never once had she seen him in pain, now he was fighting for his life._

_"Bane" she sniffed as the screams finally died down then stopped._

_Her door creeped open and a younger girl stepped in. She seemed unfazed by the sounds. "The doctor said he's never going to be the same" she said emotionless._

_"What are they doing to him?"_

_She shrugged. "Trying to save him? Trying to stop the pain?"_

_"He's never been in pain before, he's always been so strong"._

_"They've broken him" she hissed, her anger flaring. "I want to hurt them as bad as they've hurt Bane. Does that make me a bad person?"_

_"No, it just makes you vengeful"._

_They heard the door open a few feet down the hall and they both scrambled out the door wanting to see the man who had protected them both while in The Pit._

_Ra's al Ghul halted his daughter and his charge with a raised hand. "Not today girls"._

_"What's wrong with him?" they questioned._

_"He is in a great amount of pain. The doctor did everything he could to help him, but he will always feel pain. He is not the Bane who protected you. Give him a few days to adjust"._

_"Adjust to what?" the older girl asked,_

_But he was already walking down the hall. "Talia, Athena come. Your training is about to begin"._

Athena shook her head to clear her thoughts. Lately she had been strolling down memory lane and it was beginning to affect her work. She wiped the sweat off her brow, readusted her hand wraps and went back to pummeling the punching bag putting all her anger and frustration into each blow. _How dare she_ her mind screamed as she thought about the visitor she had that afternoon.

_"Boss there's someone here to see you" Philipo, her right hand man informed her._

_"Who?"_

_"She said she was an old friend of yours, no name though"._

_Athena raised a dark brow. She didn't have many friends, friends backstabbed you._

_Going into her office she almost lost her cool- almost. But Athena had learned to control her feelings and use them to her advantage later on._

_Miranda Tate sat on the imported leather seat from Italy like she belonged there. Athena's blood boiled at the sight of her smiling face._

_"What are you doing here?" Athena growled entering her office._

_"I have a proposition for you, from an old friend of ours"._

_"I have no friends" Athena slipped into the chair behind her desk._

_"That hurts, I thought we were best friends" Miranda pouted._

_"From what I understand about social interactions, a 'friend' does not stab their friend in the back"._

_"Ah still upset about that? It worked out for you though. Look how well you've done for yourself" Miranda gestured around the expensively decorated office._

_"It didn't come easy. After losing everything, everyone I had, I had no choice but to sink or swim. I suppose I should thank you though" Athena sneered._

_"No need I've already taken the credit. Now back to business. You have one of the strongest guilds in Gotham. Men and women at your disposal willing to risk their lives for a piece of the pie. And you've managed to flourish now that the Batman is gone. My friend wishes to meet with you and take advantage of your connections. Together you could say, take over Gotham?"_

_"I don't want Gotham. I deal with thieves, not people wanting to take over the world. Now if you excuse me, I have important work to do"._

_"Breaking into the Gotham City Bank tonight are we?"_

_Athena gritted her teeth together, the bitch had managed to break into her desk and see the plans for tonight. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of showing her anger._

_"Doesn't the great Miranda Tate have to save the world or something instead of bugging a lowly thief like me?" Athena questioned._

_"I wouldn't call you lowly" but she stood. "But yes as a matter of fact, I do"._

_She headed to the door and paused. "If I were you, I'd think about what I said. It would be of great interest to you to help this friend of mine. Soon the expensive, pretty things you hold dear won't be so important, they won't carry much weight around here" and then she disappeared._

"Screw her" Athena muttered as she landed one last hard blow to the bag before stopping and removing her hand wraps. It was going on 11 pm, her men were gathering for their job tonight and they expected their boss to be there to give them a pep talk.

"In and out. No mistakes" she kept it short and simple.

"In and out. No mistakes!" they repeated after her before marching in unison out the door of the mansion. Athena's heart swelled with pride. She had come from nothing, now she had everything she ever wanted...well almost everything.

**xxx**

The job was only suppose to take an hour. It was going on 12:30 when Athena began to get nervous it was a foreign feeling to her. She hadn't been nervous in a long time. But she had good reason to be.

"Have you heard anything?" she asked her computer guy Gadget. He took his headset off and shook his head. "No Ma'am, last thing I heard from Philipo was that they had made it in without any problems and were heading to the safe".

Just as he finished his sentence the door was banged open and a young boy collasped onto the ground. "Police...got them...all taken away" he was out of breath.

Athena felt her blood begin to boil. Never had they failed, had she failed. "Did you get away with anything?" she questioned for it would be a harder pill to swallow if it was all for nothing.

He shook his head before fainting. She balled her hands into fists, she knew what had happened and her name was Miranda Tate.

She grabbed her leather jacket and shrugged it on. All those she passed cowered away from her as her anger rolled off of her in waves. She slipped her most precious item- a jeweled encrusted dagger into her long, black leather boots. "Pack everything up just in case" she barked out orders as she headed out into the cool Gotham city air.

Athena slipped into the drivers seat of the black Lamborghini Murcielago. It's engine roared to life and she stepped on the gas screeching out onto the nearly deserted street.

She reached the condo in a matter of minutes. Somebody was going to pay for this failure tonight.

Being athletic, Athena choose to take the stairs because chances were she wouldn't run into anyone on them if things were to get out of hand.

She reached the 16th floor in a matter of minutes, without breaking a sweat or being out of breath. Her heart was pounding wildly against her ribcage as she made her way down the hall to suite 1666.

She wanted to kick the door in but she refrained. She covered the peep-hole and knocked. The door opened a few seconds later. Miranda smiled at her, Athena lost it and tackled her.

They landed on the floor with an 'omph'. "You bitch!" Athena spat. She knew she'd feel stupid after for losing her cool but right now she didn't care. She was fueled by anger and hate.

"If you weren't so hard-headed you would have-" Athena landed a punch to Miranda's cheek shutting her up.

"You have no right interfering in my business!"

Miranda managed to kick Athena off and she went tumbling. She jumped up, hardly affected...and stopped dead in her tracks.

A large figure was looming in the doorway. His breaths were coming out in a raspy, mechanical sound. From around his mask she could see he was grinning. "I see you two haven't settled your differences yet" he said in his intelligent, calculating voice.

"...Bane".

**I am actually quiet pleased with how this turned out! **

**Any construction critism would be appreciated along with reviews! I am already prepping the next chapter so if I get some reviews, it will be up in the next few days.**

**xoxo**


	2. People From Our Past

**Sorrowing Man**

_Sorrowing man, look how worn you've become._  
_You once were Lord of the baron sea._  
_There's blood on our hands, in this perfect madness._  
_You're living on borrowed time._

_Oh how you have lost your way._

_-City & Colour_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any characters associated with the comics, movies, or TV shows. I am not making any profit off of this. I only am getting the satisfaction of writing so don't sue!_**

**Chapter one: People From Our Past**

"...Bane".

Miranda fixed herself and glared hard at Athena.

"It's been awhile" Bane said.

Athena brushed her long, chocolate coloured locks from her face trying to gain some of her dignity back.

"Well that wasn't my fault" she replied looking pointedly at Miranda who was giving her an innocent smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to figure out how to get my men out of jail".

She went to walk out the door but Bane grabbed her arm with lightening fast reflexes. His grip was firm yet gentle. "You shouldn't dwell on things in the past".

"I'm not. I don't want anything to do with my past...that includes people" and she removed her arm and strode gracefully out of the condo.

"She'll come around" Miranda said. "I'll make her".

Athena's anger dissipated and was replaced with a new emotion-sadness. It gripped her heart painfully as she fought back feelings and memories from a place she had buried deep down inside of her. He had no right to speak to her, either one of them did. She had come to Gotham to rebuild her life for a second time after losing everything. There's was no way in Hell they were going to take that away from her, she hoped.

When she returned back to headquarters it was deserted. She didn't expect anybody to be waiting around especially if things had been compromised. They'd eventually return but for now it was just her alone; a one woman operation just as it had been 9 years ago.

Tomorrow her men would be up for bail and she'd get them out. For now she'd just have to wait and plan.

_Bane_ she thought sadly. He had changed so much. Ra's al Ghul wasn't exaggerating when he said that Bane wouldn't be the same man that had protected her in The Pit, not just in appearance but in the way he acted, the way he controlled himself.

Her childish side wanted to blame Miranda. She had tainted him. She was always cold and calculating and it just got worse as she aged.

Athena's anger began to boil again. Bane was hers first and then after _she_ lost her mother Bane took her under his wing too. And she had never left his side. Athena wouldn't have either if she hadn't been stabbed in the back.

Losing her cool she kicked the leg out from under the large, expensive oak dining table where the guilds meetings were held.

It creaked and swayed before crumbling to the cold, stone floor.

"I'm losing it" she sighed. It took all of her might to contain the anger. Instead of heading to bed she headed back down to the gym. She'd for-go sleep tonight, besides, that's when the memories were the hardest to suppress.

**xxx**

Upon reading the Gotham Times the next morning, Athena learned the men who had been caught at the bank the night before had a bail hearing at 9:00 am. Gadget had returned that morning and so she sent him on his way so she could figure out their next move. That's how she stayed ahead, by planning ahead.

"Whatever the price is, I want them all out and brought back here so we can figure something else out" she instructed him.

He gave her a salute and was on his way.

She'd be damned if she was going to let anything get in her way.

An hour later her cell phone rang."Hello?"

"Hey boss it's me, Gadget".

"What's the news Gad?" she asked as she was pouring over a blue print of a wealthy neighbourhood just a few miles down the road from the headquarters.

"Their bail had been set for $12,000 each".

"Had?"

He took a big breath before continuing. "Right before the judge was going to make his ruling, someone stepped forward and informed him that they are working for a criminal organization. So under the Dent Act, their bail has been revoked. They're being sent to jail".

Athena was gripping the phone so tight she almost snapped it. The Dent Act had been passed in honour of Harvey Dent. It stated that any criminal who was suspected of working for a criminal organization would be denied bail or parole so it was virtually impossible to get out of jail until your sentence was up. Breaking and entering earned you 7 years, 13 if you were suspected of working for a criminal organization with or without evidence.

No amount of money in the world was going to get her men out. For the second time in a matter of 24 hours, she had failed.

"Who was it?" she tried to keep her tone even but she was about to spit fire.

"I don't know who he was but I followed him after everything went down. He led me to a car, there was a woman in it. I think it was the chick that Philipo let into your office yesterday".

Athena smashed the phone into the table breaking it into a bunch of pieces.

Miranda fucking Tate.

It had been 9 years since she had almost ruined Athena's life. It seemed she still had it out for her. Athena took some pleasure in that but what would give her the greatest satisfaction was to choke the life right out of the bitch.

_Think._

Athena paced back and forth.

Sighing in frustration she flopped down at her desk to try to work out a plan. As she went to pull a piece of paper toward her an envelope floated out from the pile.

A smirk tugged at Athena's lip. Ah yes it was an invitation for a fancy masquerade ball that had come a month ago but because it was being hosted by none other than Miranda fucking Tate, Athena had set it out of her way intent on forgetting about it- until now.

Miranda was hitting Athena right where it hurt, so why not return the favour she thought smugly.

**xxx**

Miranda's party was at Gotham Hall. It was already in full swing when Athena stepped through the doors. She adjusted her mask and swept into the party. Many eyes were upon her but she ignored them and took a spot in the shadows where she could see but not be seen.

The party was pretty dismal up until _he _stepped in. People began to whisper as Bruce Wayne entered the building. _Well isn't this a surprise?_ Athena thought as her eyes followed the billionaire. She noticed another's eyes were on him as well. There was no mistaking Miranda as she stalked him up the stairs. Bruce didn't seem to notice he had a tail, or he just didn't care.

Miranda stopped him when they reached the top and they went off to have a little talk. "I wonder what the great Miranda Tate has to say to the great Bruce Wayne?" a familiar voice came from Athena's left. Normally Athena would have sensed when someone was in her presence but Selina Kyle was sneaky. She had to be in order to be a theif.

"Perhaps they're discussing how great they are?" Athena offered earning a chuckle from the lithe woman beside her.

"Since when does Athena Leonidis grace these type of parties with her presence?" Selina questioned as she grabbed two flutes of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter.

Athena accepted the flute and replied after taking a sip. "Business".

Selina raised a thin brow. "Ah looking for a mark? Might I suggest them? She's wearing at least $30,000 worth of jewels and he has a gold pocket watch in the left pocket of his trousers" she said indicating a well dressed elderly couple.

"Human marks aren't my thing" Athena replied returning her gaze toward Miranda and Bruce who were just wrapping up their conversation.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance since your men were hauled off to jail this morning" Selina smirked.

"Yes thanks to her".

"Miranda Tate has it in for you I take it?"

"You could say that" Athena turned her attention back to the woman beside her. "I will pay you handsomely if you can find out what they were talking about. Every single detail".

Miranda was now walking in the opposite direction and Bruce was heading back down the stairs. "With pleasure" Selina purred and she stalked off.

Feeling accomplished Athena decided it was time to call it a night. She handed her ticket to the valet who pulled her car up a few minutes later. She slipped into the drivers seat and pulled away from the curb heading down the empty streets.

She decided to take a short cut through the more ghetto parts of Gotham because who would be stupid enough to try and take on Athena Leonidis?

Evidently there was somebody who was stupid enough.

She was stopped at a redlight when the figure appeared in front of her car. He was holding a rifle, pointed right at her head.

"Get out of the car" he demanded.

Athena felt more inconvenienced than anything as she slowly got out of the car. The thug lowered his gun a bit to whistle at her. "Well lookie here, I got me a nice car and a nice looking bitch".

"Ew" she rolled her eyes before smacking the gun out of his hands. He glared at her. "You shouldn't have done that" he growled then he gestured to someone in the alley.

Four more figures crept out of the darkness. Five men on one girl wasn't a fair fight, usually Athena would be able to handle her own but she hadn't brought a weapon and she was in a tight fitting cocktail dress that would make it very difficult to fight. That and she didn't want to ruin the expensive gown.

"We're gonna have some fun with you" the thug who stopped her grinned as he picked his gun back up. "On your knees" he said gesturing with the gun to the ground.

"Are you serious?" she raised a dark brow.

"You're in no position to question me bitch. On your knees" he cocked the gun.

_Well this is demeaning_ she thought as she tried to get to her knees as gracefully and with as much diginity as she could.

The cold cement seeped through her dress and into her bones. This wasn't how she pictured she was going to die. She wanted to go down in a blaze of glory not raped and shot by a bunch of lowly thugs.

One reached out to touch her and she grabbed his wrist and twisted it successfully snapping his wrist. He yowled in pain and was incapacitated leaving her to deal with four men now. "I don't think she wants to play nice boys" the leader pointed his gun in her face. "So let's just blow her brains out of her pretty little head and take her car" his finger went to the trigger and he began to squeeze it slowly. Athena's heart felt like it had stopped but she refused to show fear.

Then it happened.

The thug was knocked to the ground, the gun flying out of his fingers.

Heavy, mechanical breathing caught her attention. She lifted her gaze to see Bane standing menacingly over the thug as his buddies took off into the night.

Bane clucked his tongue as if scolding a small child. "Now didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

The thugs eyes were nearly popping out of his head from fright. "How dare you threaten her. I don't take too kindly to that. You've made me quiet angry" Bane picked the man up by the front of his jacket and held him up about 5 feet in the air as he struggled.

"Please just let me go man" he cried trying to put his feet back on the ground.

But Bane's grip tightened. "No" he growled. "You shall pay for your ignorance" Bane grabbed his throat and squeezed. With a sickening crunch his windpipe had been crushed. Bane dropped the body to the ground and turned to Athena who was still kneeling on the ground.

Bane offered his large hand to her. She hesitated a moment before slipping her much smaller one into his. He pulled her up with ease, his muscles rippled under the brown leather coat he was wearing. "You should be careful. Bad people come out at night".

She snorted and adjusted her dress. "I'm not afraid. How'd you know where I was any ways?" she asked leaning against the car.

Bane grabbed the front of his jacket and stood down looking at her. She raised a brow, "are you spying on me?"

"No. My men are".

"Why?"

"Because it is my duty as your protector" he replied as though he were talking to a simple child.

"Bane you're not my protector. I'm not a little girl anymore. Besides, where were you when I was kicked out of the League of Shadows?"

His eyes flashed with anger and he drew himself up to a more menacing height. "That was out of my control" his voice was a deep rumble.

"And yet you chose to stay behind with your precious Talia" she spat.

Bane remained quiet. "Yeah that's what I thought" Athena said as she pushed herself off the car and went to get into the car.

Bane raised his hand, halting her. She cursed herself because she immediately stopped. It seemed he still had some power over her and it pissed her off. "All that should matter is that I am here now".

"But that's the thing, that's not all that matters" and she got into her car and took off leaving the large figure standing in the deserted Gotham City Street. For the first time in a look time, sadness stirred in him.

**I would like to say thank you to those who reviewed and added this story to their favourites.**

**I'm finding it difficult to write Bane. I want to do my very best to get him as right as possible and keep him in character so any pointers would be welcomed! Please continue to read and review. The next chapter will be up sometime this week!**

**-Sheba16**


	3. Opposites Attract?

**Sorrowing Man**

_Sorrowing man, look how worn you've become._  
_You once were Lord of the baron sea._  
_There's blood on our hands, in this perfect madness._  
_You're living on borrowed time._

_Oh how you have lost your way._

_-City & Colour_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any characters associated with the comics, movies, or TV shows. I am not making any profit off of this. I only am getting the satisfaction of writing so don't sue!_**

**Chapter two: Opposites Attract?**

_Tears streamed down her face as the men dragged her small frame to the large hole in the ground. It was called The Pit, or the worst Hell on Earth to the prisoners. A child of her age had no right to be thrown down there but when you didn't have any parents and no one wanted the responsibility of taking care of you, it was easier to get rid of you. Killing a child would have been too messy so they opted to throw her in The Pit and let somebody else do the messy work. They saw her as a theif first and a child second. _

_She remained silent as they tied the rope around her small waist. She refused to look into the hole where she would most likely spend the rest of her life._

_"This is what happens to little thief's" one of the guard's said as he tightened the rope. _

_Her anger got the best of her and she lashed out with her fists, managing to land a punch on the top of his nose. "You little bitch" he snarled and he pushed her. Time seemed to slow as she teetered on the lip of the hole. The guard raised his leg and pushed her lightly with the tip of his boot. That was all it took to send her plummeting into the hole._

_A scream tore from her lips as she went hurtling into the darkness. The rope stopped her from crashing into the ground. She dangled a few feet in the air, forced to look at her surroundings and the people who would share her fate._

_An old man stepped forward and began to un-tie the ropes. Once they were unfastened she dropped and landed painfully on the ground, the man walked away leaving her sitting on the ground as the other prisoners watched her with weary eyes. She wiped at her eyes with a dirty hand before gingerly standing up as her body ached all over. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Unsure of what to do she began to walk around exploring her surroundings. In order to survive she'd need to scope out a safe place. Even though she was young, around 7 years old, she knew what would have to be done to survive-anything._

_A fight had broken out behind her as she was lost in her thoughts. Prisoners began to swarm toward the disturbance, each wanting to land a punch to get out their frustration. She was nearly trampled but a large arm snuck out and grabbed her, pulling her to safety behind bars._

_The man was huge, like a giant but he was very handsome with long, wild brown hair and warm brown eyes. His shoulders were broad, his body was as thick as a tree trunk. However, she wasn't afraid._

_"What are you doing here child?" he asked kneeling down to her height._

_She looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "I guess the same thing you are doing. I'm here to die because I am bad"._

_He raised a brow, what a smart child she was. "Oh? And what bad thing did you do?" he inquired._

_She looked down at the ground bashfully. "I took something that wasn't mine" she replied quietly._

_"So you stole?"_

_She nodded. "Was it worth it?"_

_She looked back up, a small smile pulling at her lips. "Yes. She is so pretty"._

_"Who is?"_

_The little girl pulled something out from underneath the rags that draped her thin body. A cloth doll appeared with long brown hair, button eyes and tiny, red smiling painted lips. Her dress was red and gold and long and flowing. "I took her from a rich mans daughter. She didn't need her, she has a lot...and I have nothing"._

_"She is very pretty. She looks like you" the large man said._

_She smiled wide. "Really? I want to be as pretty as her when I get older"._

_"You will be much more prettier. What is your name?"_

_"Athena Leonidis. What's yours?"_

_"I am called Bane" he replied._

_She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you a giant?"_

_He chuckled; it was a low rumble from his chest and it bounced off the cell walls. "To you I may look like one"._

_"Can you be my giant?" she asked in a small voice._

_Bane felt his heart swell at the innocent question. Finally there was something in this dark Hell that gave him a bit of hope._

_"Yes" he replied._

_The smile she gave him seemed to light the cell up. She tentatively wrapped her small, thin arms around his thick neck. "Now I have a pretty doll and a handsome giant"._

She jolted awake. Sweat dripped off her body as her head pounded steadily and painfully. Lately, Athena was finding it difficult to block out her memories;her past. They kept trying to bubble up and it was becoming harder to beat them down. But she had a more troublesome problem right now.

Someone was in the house. If it had been one of the guild members they wouldn't be creeping around upstairs. That was her area, and her area alone.

Athena slipped her thin fingers around the hilt of the dagger. It was never far from her.

A thief stealing from another thief was against the thieves code and was punishable by death. Thieves laws were very different from the laws protecting the normal people of Gotham.

Her adrenaline began to pump as she got out of bed and crept to the door. Her palms began to sweat as she placed her hand on the door knob just as it began to twist from the other side. She raised the dagger preparing to lash out at the unfortunate soul who was dumb enough to break into her home.

The door opened...

And Selina stood there grinning wickedly. "Boo!"

Athena lowered the dagger. "You almost got yourself killed".

"It wouldn't be the first time" she replied, then she raised a brow. "Rough night?"

Athena just imagined what she looked like, especially compared to Selina who was wearing her signature black leather 'cat suit'. "Guess you could say that" she brushed her hair out of her face. "So what's your good reason for sneaking around my house? And I stress, it better be a damn good reason".

"Do you always threaten your friends?" she questioned as she slipped by Athena and walked around the grande bedroom. The walls were adorned with expensive paintings and glass cases lined the walls housing precious artefacts and jewels.

"I don't have friends" Athena watched her every move. You could never trust a cat burglar.

Selina laughed and turned to face the smaller woman. "I have some information for you about Bruce Wayne and Miranda Tate".

"Do tell".

"Something called the Green Project. I'm not too sure what it entails but I know that Miranda pumped a bunch of money into a account under Bruce's name which I suspect was to fund the project".

I never heard anything about it" Athena thought out loud.

"Probably because it never happened".

"Huh. Well I'll have to look more into that" Athena pulled out a wad of cash and handed Selina $2500.

Selina looked thoughtful for a moment as she took the money. "So your prepared-there's a storm coming. And all these pretty little things you hold so dear will be ripped away from you. So batten down the hatches Athena Leonidies, because you won't get out unscathed".

Athena eyed her. "It won't be the first time I've lost everything but this time I'll be ready. I'd like to see someone try and take me on".

Selina smiled. "I'm sure you'll meet your match" and with that she swept out of the room.

**xxx**

No matter what mood Athena was in, a trip to the boys home to drop off the monthly cheque put her in a good one.

She believed in helping out those who were helpless. She had money, a lot of it so why should it just sit in her account collecting dust? Father Abraham was the priest who ran it. When Athena first came to Gotham she seeked answers from God. Of course they weren't answered by him personally, but Father Abraham tried his best.

There was a lot of street kids in Gotham, many of them had no choice but to turn to the streets to make a few bucks. They ended up dead or in jail, rarely had any of them turned their lives around.

But John Blake was an exception and he was waiting for her when she got to the home.

Even though there was so much bad in Gotham, there was a little bit of good. John Blake was one of the good ones.

"Good morning" he greeted her as they met in front of the building. He handed her a coffee and she smiled. "Thanks, it's getting chillier out" she said accepting the styrofoam cup.

"It's going to be a bad winter" he replied as they walked up the stairs.

"Well at least they won't have to worry about it" Athena said as they entered.

Many boys were running around the house. They called out greetings as they passed John and Athena.

"Slow down boys" Abraham called as he walked over to the pair.

"This is for you sir" Athena smiled as she handed over the $3000 cheque.

Like he always did, Father Abraham seemed shocked and gracious. "Bless you child" he bowed as he accepted the cheque.

"How are things?" John asked.

A frown furrowed the graying mans face. "I'm afraid things could be better".

"What's happened?" John asked.

Abraham waved them into his office and closed the door behind them. "We've stopped receiving money from the Wayne Foundation so we're struggling a bit. I've had to turn down some children. It breaks my heart but we just can't afford to take care of them all. We've also had to let some of the older boys go".

John seemed troubled. "Where do they go?"

"I do not know. I try not to think about that. I hope they have done good, that they have risen above all of this, like you did John".

"I'll increase my contributions" Athena spoke up.

"I wouldn't want to burden you child".

"It's no burden. I know how cruel these streets can be".

"You are a good person" he took her hands in his.

She gave him a tight smile _if only you knew._ Athena kept it very quiet about how she made her money, especially since John was a cop. She'd like to think of herself as a modern day Robin Hood; steal from the rich and give to the poor but stealing was still a sin no matter what you did with the money.

"I'll find out what happened with the foundation. I have business with Bruce anyways" John said.

_So do I_ Athena thought, but that was for another time.

After saying their good-byes to the boys and Father Abraham, John walked Athena to her car.

"When are you going to tell me what you do for a living?" he asked running his hand across the hood of the Lambo.

She gave him a strangled smile. "I'm not".

"Well when are you going to have dinner with me?"

Athena was taken aback. She hadn't dated ever. The men in her life weren't men she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She dealt with thieves, assassins, and mobsters. What would people say if she started dating a cop? What would John say if he knew what she was?

But, maybe it would be nice to have somebody else in her life, somebody she could trust and lean on. On the other hand, everything and everyone she had ever loved was taken away from her. So would it be worth it?

"So? Don't leave me hanging" he smiled.

His smile was infectious and she felt her lips pull into a small smile. "I'm free tonight if you are?"

"Tonight will work" he then opened her car door for her and she got in.

"Just be careful okay?" he said.

"I will try my best" she replied. For in Gotham, you never knew when you'd run into trouble.

**xxx**

"Whoa boss, you're all dressed up!" Gadget scared Athena as she came down the stairs. He was lounging on her couch. Business was slow. Without anyone to do the actual stealing there was no point in planning big heists. And because Gadget was once one of those street kids, he had no where to go and nothing to do. Athena was wearing another sleek, tight fitting black dress that came above her knees. As it was a bit chilly out, she opted to wear a long, white trench coat and knee-length black, leather boots.

"Gad you scared the shit out of me" Athena told him.

"Sorry I thought you heard me come in. You don't mind if I crash here do you?" he asked sheepishly.

"No of course not. But just be on guard. We don't know who knows about our lack of members right now and I don't want anybody thinking they can come on in here and take over".

"I've updated our security systems and software. This place is tighter than a nun's-"

"-okay I got the picture!" she said quickly, stopping him.

He grinned at her. "You got a date tonight or something boss?"

She bit her lip unsure of what to say. She didn't want anyone knowing what she was up to because that gave her a weakness and put John in a bad spot. "I have some business to attend to. Be good and don't stay up too late" she smirked at him as though he was a young child.

He saluted her and she left.

Athena met John at a small Italian restaurant at 7 pm. He looked quiet dashing in a dark button up shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"Wow you look amazing" he complimented her as he stood to greet her.

She blushed and accepted his help to take her coat off and sat down.

Athena found that dinner was actually nice. They talked mostly about the boys home she noticed that John strayed away from talking about his past or asking about hers which she was grateful for. It felt like they were only together for a few minutes when the waitress came by to inform them that the restaurant was now closing.

"What time is it?" John asked.

"11:30" the waitress replied.

Athena and John laughed at how the time had flown by as they left the restaurant.

Like before, he walked her to his car. "I had a nice time" she told him earnestly.

"I did too. We should try it again" he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She stopped herself from leaning into his touch. It was too early. John seemed to sense her apprehension and opted for a peck on the cheek.

"Good night Athena" he told her.

"Good night John" she watched him walk down the street.

Maybe things were starting to look up...

**I'd like to say a big thank you to those who are reviewing. It means a lot and it makes me update faster.**

**Also, I have a bit of a soft spot for John Blake but it probably has something to do with my little crush on Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Don't worry though, this IS a Bane/OC fic but I thought it would add a little more spice if I threw somebody else into the mix.**

**As always, read and review!**

**-Sheba16**


	4. A Storms a Brewin'

**Sorrowing Man**

_Sorrowing man, look how worn you've become._  
_You once were Lord of the baron sea._  
_There's blood on our hands, in this perfect madness._  
_You're living on borrowed time._

_Oh how you have lost your way._

_-City & Colour_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any characters associated with the comics, movies, or TV shows. I am not making any profit off of this. I am only getting the satisfaction of writing. So don't sue!_**

**Chapter three: A Storm's a Brewin'**

Summer in Gotham slipped into Fall, Athena's favourite time of year.

She was walking around Gotham City Park in her own thoughts that day.

Athena didn't believe in luck, irony, or jinxes, but that day she might have changed her mind.

She was thinking about how quiet Gotham had been recently. The last time the city was in real danger, was when that psycho, the Joker was trying to burn the city down. That was the year Batman disappeared also. Athena wasn't exactly the Batman's biggest fan, especially when he was taking out her contacts and men but she had to admit he did take out the trash. Like most of Gotham's citizens, she wondered who he was.

And that's when she heard the gunfire off in the distance.

Irony?

Without thinking, she sprinted toward the sound which came from the Gotham Stock Exchange building. People had already started to gather.

"What's going on?" she asked an old man who was watching the scene with a bit of interest but also fear.

"Someone said something about a masked man. A BIG masked man" he replied.

Athena frowned and then realization dawned on her. _Bane?_

Within seconds the police showed up and began to erect barriers to keep the citizens at a safe distance.

Being a thief, Athena had developed the art of sneaking and being invisible when she wanted to. With swift movements, she vaulted over the barrier and slunk into the shadows.

A few moments later the doors opened and people began to stream out. "Steady!" the captain of the force called as everyone's guns were trained on them.

"Hold it!"

"I see something!" one of the police men called. That's when the hostages began to scream and jump out of the way as three motorbikes roared out of the crowd.

There wasn't a shot available for the police to take without putting the citizens in danger.

Bane, who was on the first bike, pushed off the woman he had taken hostage.

As the bikes approached, it was as though an invisible force pulled her out of the shadows toward the side of the road.

It happened quickly- he reached out a large hand and tugged her toward him, pulling her onto the bike as he whipped past.

Her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest and her breaths were painful. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. Would Bane hurt her?

"Where are we going?" she called over the rush of wind.

He didn't say anything and she began to get angry. Was she a hostage or what?

Around 15 cop cars were following them through the city streets as they headed toward the tunnel.

_Well this would have been a perfect time for Batman to show up_ she thought.

Luck?

No.

Just good timing.

The lights went out in the tunnel. The police car sirens stopped their wailing and the only sound was the man on the back of the third bike who was screaming his head off.

"What's happening?" the second rider called as they were plunged into darkness.

The darkness didn't affect Bane. He could see just fine, the other two riders struggled however.

But there was another in the tunnel with them now, and he could see in the dark just as good as Bane.

Athena could make out an outline of a bike coming up beside them. A black outline wearing a long cape sat on the machine.

Bane kicked the motorcycle harder and it sped up. The newcomer slowed his pursuit and instead slowed to take out the other riders.

Athena looked back just as the lights flickered back on. She nearly fell off the bike as she tried to see what was happening behind her, she probably would have if Bane's muscular arms weren't on either side of her.

Batman was climbing off the machine just as the police sirens began to wail again. After taking out the one rider and allowing the hostage to run away, Batman climbed back on his bike, and began to lead the police on a chase and away from Bane who had now turned his bike back the other way.

They zoomed in between the passing police cars and headed toward the off ramp. No one followed them, they all wanted Batman.

Bane eventually stopped the bike a few minutes later behind an old abandoned warehouse.

Athena jumped off, her legs collasped from under has as she was shaking so bad. Bane caught her with ease.

She struggled against him and righted herself before glaring at the large man. "What the hell!?"

He took his helmet off and placed it on the handle bars as he got off the bike gracefully. "It has begun".

"What has?"

"The reckoning" he replied.

Athena ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I don't understand".

"All in due time" he replied before striding over to the back door of the warehouse "Come".

She stared hard at him as the sirens wailed in the distance and the inky blackness of night began to surround her. It wasn't safe to be standing outside in a dark alleyway at night. Reluctantly, she followed him.

"Is this why you came back?" she asked gesturing around the depleted building. Their footsteps echoed off the walls. The warehouse was sparsly furnished, an old battered couch, a coffee table and a few paintings hanging off the walls.

He remained quiet as he went to the window and looked out. The moon shorne down, casting a shadow across his face.

"Bane, please. First you kidnap me, then you bring me to this dump".

He turned. "You've forgotten where you came from".

"What are you talking about?"

"Your wealth, your possessions. They have tainted you".

She sighed as her temples began to throb. "Look I don't know what you want or what you're doing here in Gotham. I'm too tired to give a damn really".

He strode over to her. She fought the urge to step back but she held her ground. "I am Gotham's reckoning. The city needs to repent for it's sins, it's corrupt, full of greed and bad".

Well she couldn't exactly argue with that.

"And why does the task fall on you?"

"Because".

Her anger flared, she balled her hands into fists and she swung. Bane caught her wrist and pinched it between his fore finger and thumb. He tutted her. "You still haven't learned. Your eyes betray you and when you are angry, you use your fists".

"Let me go and take me home" she growled.

Bane let her go. "No".

"Why?"

"Because".

"You can't do this! You can't come back after all these years and try and tell me how I should be, how I should live. Everything I have, I've earned. And nobody, not even you, is going to take it all away. I've had to start over time and time again. This time I'm ready, I'll take anybody and everybody down".

His face twitched, he was smiling behind his mask. "There's the fire that burned in you so long ago. Maybe you haven't lost yourself".

"I've lost lot's of things in my life. But I will never lose who I am" she told him fiercely as she wrenched her arm from his grasp and turned her back to him.

"You haven't lost me" he said and she felt him come up behind her.

He placed a large, warm hand on her shoulder, and she flinched. This hurt him more than words ever could but he would never tell her that.

She moved away from him. "I'm leaving".

This time he didn't try and stop her.

**xxx**

The chilled air began to seep through Athena's light jacket and yoga pants as she tried to figure out where she was. She wasn't dressed to be wandering the streets of Gotham at night.

Behind her, she could hear a car coming down the street. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as it began to slow.

"Need a ride?" the driver asked.

She was about to tell him off when she turned her head and gave a sigh of relief. It was John Blake.

"You do not know how glad I am to see you" she told him earnestly as she ran over to the passengers side.

"What are you even doing in these parts?" he asked as she climbed in and they drove off.

"It's a long story. What are you doing here?"

"Patrolling. There was a tip that Bane was seen around here. You haven't seen anything have you?" he asked.

She shook her head. It wasn't like she owed Bane anything, but she wasn't a rat either and if John came across Bane, it probably wouldn't have been pretty.

"Okay".

Athena figured John didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to push her either. "So they say that Batman's back".

"Yeah I know" she spoke without thinking.

"How?" he raised a brow.

"Uh, the news".

She could feel his eyes boring into her as she pretended to be interested in the passing scenary.

"I have a feeling that things are about to get interesting around here again".

"And here I thought that Gotham was finally a normal, quiet city" Athena replied.

"Yeah but then it wouldn't be the Gotham we know and love" he said.

There was a few minutes of silence before John spoke up. "So...where am I dropping you off?"

Athena became panicked. She didn't want John to see the large mansion she lived in which was surrounded by a rock-solid concrete wall with security cameras sprinkled here and there. He was a cop, he'd know what a base looked like when he saw one.

"Uh. You can drop me off at my friends place. I think it's around here...".

"You think?" he asked as Athena tried to remember where Selina lived. She knew she lived in a tiny apartment above a store somewhere on third street.

As luck would have it, she saw Selina stalking down the street toward her home. "There she is. You can stop here".

John pulled over and as Athena went to get out he grabbed her gently by the wrist. His touch was warm, soft and inviting unlike Banes. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I have a feeling it's not going to be good. Just watch yourself okay? I'd hate for something bad to happen to you" he was so sincere.

"I'll be okay. You be careful too. I'd feel the same way if something were to happen to you" she smiled warmly at him.

He returned her smile and let her go. She hurried down the street to catch up with Selina.

"Slow night?" Athena asked the taller woman.

She turned around. "With all the cops chasing Batman or that big guy with the mask, I've been able to slip by unnoticed".

"There are still some cops around" Athena said referring to John who was just disappearing around the corner

A smirk appeared on Selina's red painted lips. "Ah yes, I saw you the other day. It looked like you were on a date. Isn't he a cop?"

Athena was tempted to slap her hand across her mouth but opted to glare at her instead. "Shhs!"

"Oh my god! Does he know what you do?" Selina was gleeful.

"Of course not and I'd like to keep it that way".

"Fine" she said ruefully. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I may or may not know that big guy with the mask".

"Oh?" Selina raised a brow.

"I don't want to go into it. But let's just say, I don't think he's here on vacation".

"I could have told you that" Selina said.

Athena grabbed her by the wrist stopping her. "What do you know?"

She feigned innocence. "Nothing".

"Don't lie. You warned me a few months ago about something. What do you know?"

"Not here!" Selina hissed.

"Fine then. We're going to my place" Athena said as she waved down a taxi.

Little did she know that someone was following them.

**xxx**

The large, metal door had barely closed behind them before Athena turned to Selina. "Talk!"

Selina stalked around the room, her eyes travelling over the Persian rugs, the paintings, sculptures and other expensive stolen goods that Athena had acquired over the years. "John Daggett" Selina said.

Daggett Construction built the concrete walls around the base. John was also into more seedier business deals. He tried a few times to get with Athena who obviously turned him down. He was a sleazy wannabe crime lord.

Athena's skin crawled as John cornered her one night at an event. She could still feel his slimy finger tracing lines up and down her arm as he leaned in, his breath reeked like garlic and whisky. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What about the slimy prick?"

"He brought that guy here".

"Who Bane?"

"Yea he's a mercenary. He did some work for Daggett in the past securing silver mines in Africa. His men are very loyal to him".

"Probably because they are scared shitless" Athena volunteered.

"And you wouldn't be?"

"No. Never" Athena replied honestly. Then she frowned, "so how do you know all of this?"

Selina drew in a breath. "I might have done some work for Daggett".

"And in turn what did Daggett promise you?"

"A clean slate. However, he isn't a man of his word".

"I could have told you that".

"He'll get his" she said with venom in her voice. Then she calmed down. "I better get going though. And remember, batten down your hatches" Selina winked as she headed toward the door.

"Don't worry about me. I don't mind storms".

She watched Selina walk outside and through the iron gate. Unbeknownst to her, a familiar car was parked across the street. Inside John Blake was watching her and in an alley a few feet away, Bane was watching him.

**I'm so grateful so the feedback this story is getting. I'd like to thank all those people who are taking the time to review and I am relieved that everyone actually enjoys the John Blake twist. I feel it makes for a more in-depth emotional story if there's a lil triangle ;)**

**Please continue to read&review and I'll keep cranking out the chapters.**

**-Sheba16**


	5. Plan in Motion

**Sorrowing Man**

_Sorrowing man, look how worn you've become._  
_You once were Lord of the baron sea._  
_There's blood on our hands, in this perfect madness._  
_You're living on borrowed time._

_Oh how you have lost your way._

_-City & Colour_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any characters associated with the comics, movies, or TV shows. I am not making any profit off of this. I am only getting the satisfaction of writing. So don't sue!_**

**Chapter four: Plan in motion**

"I'm sorry Miss. Leonidis but I can't discuss that project with you".

"But from what I understood, the project was canned due to financial difficulties. I would be more than happy to help you".

"I know this will sound egotistical of me, especially now since I'm broke, but I don't need your help. I have it covered".

Yeah I couldn't believe it myself when I read the newspaper the next day and found out that Bruce Wayne was now broke. Was this part of Bane's plan?

"Let me guess, Miranda Tate?" I asked.

He actually seemed coy. "Yes. Miss. Tate has had an interest in the project all along. It would only be fair to offer her the deal first".

"Of course. Gotham City is all about being fair right?"

He gave me a tight smile. "Not too sound rude, but I am expecting a vistor..."

"Yes right of course you are. It was a pleasure meeting with you Mr. Wayne. I will see myself out".

I strode over to the door and let myself out into the cool, crisp fall air.

For some reason, I had a feeling Miranda wasn't involved in the project out of the goodness of her own heart.

And I would come to find that I was right.

**xxx**

The next few days were leading up to the beginning of the end, but nobody knew that yet. Athena had a feeling something was about to happen. Call it thiefs intuition.

"Hey boss" Gadget called her over to his work area as she sat at the large oak table trying to make a plan to get her men out of jail. They had been in there for a few months now and she was biting at the bit to get some money in her pocket and stolen goods out to her buyers who weren't really impressed. But there was bigger fish to fry right now.

Athena walked over and looked at the computer screen. Apparently Miranda Tate had just become the president of Wayne Enterprises. She cursed her. Athena wouldn't have been in this position if it wasn't for her.

"Bitch" she said.

"You don't like her huh? Is there a reason?" Gadget asked.

"Of course. I have reasons for everything" she replied.

"Guess you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope". "Try and work on finding a loop hole in this goddamn Dent act" she returned to the oak table.

They heard the front door open a second later. Athena laced her fingers on the dagger hilt. Nobody just walked into the manor without good reason, or unless they wanted to lose their head.

She heard the familiar _click click _of leather spiked heeled boots before she saw Selina come around the corner.

"Hello" she purred to Gadget who went all goggly-eyed. "Can I have a word with you?" she asked turning her attention to the other woman. "Alone..."

"Gadget go grab something to eat" Athena told the only guy she had left to help run the little operation.

"Sure thing boss" he left them.

"So?" Athena raised a brow.

"I might have done something I may or may not regret" she replied.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"Oh god no. I would not bring a child into this world, especially here in Gotham" she scoffed.

"Okay so then what?"

"I might have aided in the permanent removal of Batman" she bit her red lips.

Athena wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that. She figured if Bane had something devious planned, which she knew he did, then Batman was the only one who had a margin of a chance to stop him. Without him, they'd be at the mercy of Bane. And Bane did not have any mercy.

"Jesus Selina, what did you do?"

"I led him right into a trap...to Bane. It was bad...I don't think he could have survived what Bane did to him" her voice was tight. "I have to leave here. John Daggett is dead and so is the chance to have my past erased. I need to get out of here. I'm leaving Gotham".

"We have no hope now".

"I thought you'd be happy. Isn't Bane a friend of yours? Surely he won't hurt you".

"I thought he was but he isn't"

"Then come with me. We'll start new lives".

Athena shook her head. "No. I'm tired of having to start again. No one is going to take this away from me" she gestured around them. "I won't let them".

Selina puffed out her cheeks. "Well I tried. I guess I'm here to say good-bye then. If I had to call someone my friend...I guess it would be you".

Athena ooked at her for a few seconds before adverting her gaze. "Yeah ditto".

She simply nodded before turning and leaving. Athena bit her lip so hard she tasted the coppery taste of blood. What was going to happen?

She didn't have to wait long to find out.

The next morning there was a knock at her door.

That was odd because no one ever knocked which meant it was probably somebody she hadn't done business with.

And she was right.

Blake stood on her door step.

She cautiously opened the door.

"Uh hi. I didn't know you knew where I lived" she said.

"I did some investigating. May I come in? I have somethings I need to discuss with you". He was very business like which took her back as it wasn't very friendly.

"Sure..." she stepped aside hoping he wouldn't pay too much attention to the finely decorated room.

But she should have known better. He was a cop, noticing his surroundings was part of his job.

"You have some nice pieces in here" he said as his eyes swept the room.

"Uh yeah thanks. What is this about?"

He had a file tucked under his arm. "This morning I apprehended Selina Kyle on several charges. I know you've had some contact with her recently".

_Shit._

"Oh yeah. I've run into her a few times" Athena said off-handedly.

"So you are not involved in any of her crimes?"

"No. I don't even know what she's involved in".

"Burglary, theft, and kidnapping a city official who is now pressing charges".

_Nothing compared to what I've done _Athena thought.

"Oh wow. She didn't seem like that at all" she tried to remain calm but inside her heart was bashing against her ribcage in a painful attempt to escape.

"So is it safe to say you didn't really know her".

"Yes that's safe to say".

"Safe as this compound?" he raised a brow.

"Compound?" Athena gave a nervous laugh. "This isn't a compound. I just like my privacy and my safety. This is Gotham after all. There's a lot of shady characters about".

"Look Athena. I like you, but I'm a detective now-"

"-a detective? Since when?"

A small smile flickered across his boyish face for a moment. "A few days ago. But that's not the point, the point is...I'd hate to have to arrest you".

"I'd hate that too".

"Then we're in agreement" he turned back to the door.

"Uh how is Selina?"

"She'll manage, ever if she's going to Blackgate prison".

"That sucks".

"Yeah well, if you're a criminal you deserve to go to prison" he said with venom in his voice.

"Yah you're right" Athena opened the door for him relieved he was leaving.

He turned back around. "Say that painting you have there" he indicated the Van Gogh 'Starry night'. "That wouldn't happen to be the original would it?"

Once again she laughed nervously. "No of course not! That would mean it was stolen and worth a lot of money".

"Yeah it would. So good thing it isn't then".

"Yupp" she said weakly.

"Take care of yourself Athena" he nodded before heading toward the street.

She was about to shut the door when a boot appeared, blocking her from closing the door. A man slinked around the corner.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to protect you" he said indicating himself and another man who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Protect me from what?"

"Him" he said nodding his head at Blake's disappearing car.

"Under who's orders?"

"Bane's of course".

Athena balled her hands into fists. "Take me to him now!"

"Sorry we can't. He's busy".

"I don't give a rat's ass. Take me to him now" she quickly withdrew her dagger, "or I'll cut your throats".

They exchanged nervous glances before the one sighed. "Fine, let's go".

Athena was lead to a sewer hole. "Seriously?"

"It's the easiest way to get around the city without being noticed" the one said. "I'll go first, you follow" he lifted the lid and jumped in.

Athena cautiously lowered herself in and landed gracefully beneath Gotham City streets. The smell wasn't that bad but she didn't want to spend more time than she had to down there. "Hurry up" she said.

It was about 10 minutes when Athena began to hear sounds. People talking, hammers smashing against concrete.

She was trying to form what to say to Bane. Why did he think she needed protecting? Why did he even care?

Before she could think of something to say, the men stopped. "He's in there" he said.

Athena took a big breath before stepping into the dimly lit room. She could see Bane's hulking frame on the ground moving up and down, he was pushing his muscular frame up on thick arms. He was shirtless only wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a sheen of sweat coated his back.

Athena felt heat swell up in her body. She quickly looked away. "Bane!"

"Yes?"

"Can you stop that for a minute?"

He was silent for a moment. Finally he sat up on his knees then lumbered up into a standing position. Athena cursed his perfectly chiseled body. She felt her anger seeping away as he stared down at her. "What brings you to my humble adobe?" he asked.

"Why are your men posted at my front door?"

"You don't want them there?"

"No. I don't need protecting. I'm not a little girl anymore" she told him sternly.

"Better safe than sorry no?"

"I have nothing to fear".

"Gotham is a scary city, there is much to fear here" he said.

"Including you?"

"I must be feared yes, but not by you" and he reached out and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. His touch was soft and gentle and he seemed almost relieved she didn't flinch this time.

Her big brown eyes widened at the intimate touch as her cheeks flooded with colour. She cast her eyes down to the ground. "I don't think I could ever be afraid of you. Even with the mask" she said quietly. "You protected me for all those years. You were the only good thing down in that hell".

"I feel the same way" he said. "Without you, I would have gone mad. I had a purpose finally".

Athena closed her eyes trying to picture Bane as he was all those years ago, without the mask and the darkness in him, without Talia Al Ghul...

"You still have Talia though, surely she's given you a greater purpose" she replied opening her eyes a few seconds later.

"Don't compare yourself to her. You each mean something different to me" Bane replied.

Athena crossed her arms. "Yeah. She means something to you and I don't".

"You mean more to me than you'll ever know".

Athena felt warmth swell up in her as she looked at the only man she had ever loved. But no matter what he told her, she knew Talia was always his first.

"I'd like to go home now".

Bane stepped away from her and hung his head low. "You don't want to stay the night?"

"It wouldn't be good for either of us, and I don't really like the smell here" she replied.

"Right. Next time I try and woo a girl it shouldn't be in a sewer".

This made Athena laugh. "Good night Bane" she brushed against him on her way out. The shock waves that rolled through her body almost brought her to her knees but she fought the urge to turn back. Bane wasn't going to win, not this time at least.

**Once again thank you to all those who are reviewing. Writers block has been creeping in lately and I'm trying my hardest to fight it off. I also know that some of you are getting antsy for the romantic bits but you can't rush these things. I will try my best to keep this story going!**

**Remember to review!**

**-Sheba16**


End file.
